


Fast Lane

by AuthorChristina



Series: Fast Lane [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ducky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Mechanic!Bucky is one of the guys that works on Dayton’s car. They both have crushes on each other and have never acted on it until now. Attitudes, fun banter, and sex ensure in the journey that is Ducky.





	1. Part One

Bucky loved working on cars. He loved getting to work with his hands and getting dirty. He enjoyed fixing things and putting them back together. What he didn't love was the people he worked with, well one of them anyway.

Bucky was a pit crew member of the NASCAR race car driver, Dayton White. The cheeky bastard always had something to say, and often times it was fucking nice. The man was just oozing positivity and niceness and it annoyed Bucky. One person couldn't be that nice all the damn time.

Dayton hadn't actually done anything to Bucky. No, he was just annoyed by his perfect looking face with that sharp jawline and those chocolate brown eyes. He just wanted to punch his face and see if he had anything positive to say about that. (He also just wanted to kiss Dayton until he was breathless but that was a different issue).

Not to mention the dude was all about clean eating and yoga and all that healthy crap, or as he called food "software", honestly where did this man come up with his terms. It was just food. Simple enough. Didn't need any fancy nickname. It was annoying. Dayton was annoying.

And Bucky absolutely did not have the biggest crush on him.

-

It was just another day, a race had happened, Dayton had won of course (when doesn't he?). Bucky had to admit that Dayton was pretty good at handling the car, always knowing when to hit the pedal to go faster, when to slow down. He had his driving technique down to a science. 

Bucky wouldn't have been able to do what he did, at least, not as good. That's why he stayed behind the scenes, working on the cars, making sure that they ran as smooth as possible.

Bucky hummed along to the radio as he worked on Dayton's car. There wasn't much to do but there were always small improvements that could be made.

He liked being alone in the garage, it's why he stayed after when everyone else had gone home. Working on the cars brought him a sense of peace and helped to clear his mind. When he was working he didn't have to think and when he didn't have to think he didn't have to think about the unspoken demons he had.

He was so caught up in working on the car and humming along to the random pop song that was playing on the radio that he didn't hear the echoing of footsteps heading towards him. He didn't even realize anyone was there until someone kicked his calf, causing him to jump and push out from underneath the car.

He raised an eyebrow, scowling when he saw that it was just Dayton.

"Don't you have a party to he parading around at?" Bucky asked, standing up.

Dayton shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time I ducked out halfway through a victory celebration."

"So you came back to the garage?" Bucky shook his head, starting to wipe down the car.

"I noticed you weren't at the celebration, and," He holds up a bag from Bucky's favorite burger joint. "I brought you food."

Bucky looked at him, of course he did, because that was such a Dayton thing to do.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I take care of the people who work with me. Just take the burger and enjoy it."

Bucky grumbled and took the bag. "Thank you." 

He went over to the table and sat down, pulling the burger out.

"Why do you hate me?" Dayton asked, sitting in front of him.

"Don't hate you."

"Could have fooled me. You're always standoffish around me. Did I do something wrong? Or say something wrong?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "You didn't do anything. You're just.. to nice." Bucky takes a bite of his burger.

"Too nice? How can someone be too nice?"

"You're always oozing positivity and doing nice shit, like this bringing me dinner when I didn't ask you to, you're just so damn likable and annoying and your stupid perfect face just puts me in a bad mood." Bucky grumped.

Dayton looked at him for a moment before laughing. "Oh I know what this is about."

Bucky looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You like me."

Bucky scoffed, a blush warming his cheeks, "N-No I don't."

Dayton gets up and walks around the table. "We're not on the playground anymore Barnes, you don't have to be a dick to get the attention you want."

"I don't want attention from you."

Dayton stands behind him, leaning down, pressing his chest against his back, putting his hands on the table in front of him.

"This isn't the first time I've thought you liked me." He leans down and presses his lips to his ear. "I've seen the fleeting glances, the nervous blushing when I've caught you. I've seen the scawls you send my way when I'm flirting with a pretty boy or girl. You can't deny that you feel something for me."

Bucky scoffed, "You're crazy."

"Am I? So, if I were to say, that I think you're the most handsome man on the pit crew, that wouldn't do anything?"

Bucky's face warmed with another blush as he tried to keep his composure.

"Fuck off."

"I'd rather fuck you."

Bucky tried to keep his composure, tried to remain cool but he couldn't. As much as Dayton annoyed him, he wanted him too. Bad.

Bucky turned in the seat and grabbed Dayton's face, pulling it down to meet his in a kiss. The kiss was hard, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, Bucky's hand coming up to cup the back of Dayton's neck as Dayton's fingers tangled in his hair.

Bucky moaned into his mouth and stood up, pushing Dayton back against the wall, shoving a thigh between Dayton's thighs, grinding it against his clothed cock, kissing down his perfect jawline, biting at him.

Dayton moaned, pulling Bucky's face back up to his into another burning kiss, before pulling back, breathing hard.

"Fuck Barnes, should have done that sooner." Dayton pulled him close for another soft kiss before stepping away.

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked, breathing hard, his cock hard in his jeans.

"Home, I need to get my 8 hours."

"You're just going to leave me like this!?!" Bucky asked, gesturing to his bulge.

Dayton smirks and kisses him once more, "You're going to have to earn for me to take care of that. Maybe you won't be such a brat now."

Bucky scowls at him as he leaves.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd all mistakes are mine.

Bucky hated Dayton even more. No, that was a lie. He liked him more now. The share dominance that man had shown while kissing Bucky was enough for Bucky to be turned on for days.

After Dayton walked off and left him hard and aching, Bucky cleaned up and hopped on his bike, driving home for the night. Normally he wouldn’t end his night at the garage so early but he was so fucking hard and needed to take care of the situation as soon as possible.

He parked his bike and headed up to his apartment. He took the time to feed his cat and give it some attention before heading to his room. He closed the door and pulled his clothes off before dropping down onto his bed, and wrapping his hand around his cock. He didn’t even need to pull up porn to get off, the imagine of Dayton kissing him, of him pulling his hair was enough to get him there.

A moan slipped out of Bucky’s lips as he runs the tips of his fingers over the thick vein on the underside of his cock, a shiver running through his body as he imagines it being Dayton’s hands that were on him. He reaches over to grab the lube, slicking up his hand before he wraps it around the base of his cock, stroking up, twisting his wrist when he gets to the head. He gathers the pre-cum leaking from his cock with his thumb and spreads it over his cock. He squirms on the bed, reaching up with his other hand to play with his nipples.

He stroked himself faster, his breath getting harder the closer he gets. It’s embarrassing how close he already is, he blames Dayton. He feels heat gather in his lower stomach, his balls tightening as he gets closer. He slides his hand down to fondle his balls as he strokes himself faster, a low whine moan escaping his lips as his cock pulses in his hand. He cums hard, making a mess of his chest and hand. 

Bucky laid there for a few moments, catching his breath, before getting up to take a shower. He’d get Dayton back in some way.

-

Bucky wouldn’t admit it but he played a little more attention to his appearance the next day. He wore jeans that didn’t have as many grease stains on them and a nice white shirt. (He could dress nice because it was a day after a race and they wouldn’t be doing too much and it would mostly be meetings but that was beside the point.) He also pulled his hair up in a low bun. He was definitely not trying to look nice, why would he? He didn’t feel any different after Dayton said that he found him attractive. Absolutely not. He was lying, of course, he was excited that Dayton kissed him and that maybe Bucky had a chance.

But Bucky wasn’t going to tell anyone that. 

He would deny it even if anyone brought it up.

“Looking good Barnes, have a date later?” His fellow pit crew team member, Anthony asked.  
Bucky rolled his eyes, “No.”

“Then why are so dressed up?”

He chuckles, “I’m not.”

Bucky walked over, grabbing his morning coffee and a donut.

“You know, it’s better to start your day with a nice smoothie.” Dayton said over his shoulder.

“A better way is to start it with a blow job, but that didn’t happen so I guess I can treat myself with coffee.” Bucky said, turning to him.

Dayton laughed, sipping on his smoothie, “Maybe if you were nicer to me you could have woken up to a morning blow job. So, who’s fault is it that you didn’t get one?”

Bucky resist sticking his tongue out at him and sips his coffee. “So, assuming that you meant it when you said I was handsome, what would it take for you to go on a date with me?”

“For you to ask properly and not to put it that way. Come on Barnes I know you have balls, I felt them last night, use them and ask me out like a man.” Dayton grinned at him.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “See you later White.”

He grabbed another donut and walked away.

Bucky ignored Dayton most of the day, and by ignore he watching from afar as he tried to figure out the proper way to ask Dayton out on a date. The man just couldn't go easy on him and say yes to his first attempt, could he? He really did make Bucky's life hell.

While watching Dayton walk around and talk to everyone, no Bucky wasn't staring at his ass, he got an idea and made a phone call. An hour later a bouquet of [ insert flowers ] arrived for Dayton. Bucky watched as he signed for the flowers and then looked for a card. Dayton laughed and raised an eyebrow at Bucky, walking over to him.

"Flowers, huh, pretty cliche there." Dayton held in the card, "'Roses are red, violets are blue, I have bigger balls then you, dinner tomorrow? -JBB' Such an elegant way of asking someone out. How can I say no to that?"

"I thought it was pretty creative, you even got flowers out of the deal." Bucky grinned at him, sipping his fourth cup of coffee. "So, is your answer a yes? You going to let me wine and dine you then fuck you on my couch?"

"Yes to dinner and wine, fucking? That's another story. You have to be good for me to receive my cock sweetheart and so far you've still been a brat."

Bucky pouts, "You're an ass."

"An ass you want to tap. Pick me up tomorrow." Dayton brushed a kiss to his cheek before walking away.


	3. Part Three

Bucky was nervous. He rarely got nervous. The fact that he was a few hours away from going on a date with Dayton was the main cause of it. It had been a while since he’d been on an actual date with the intent on swooning the other person and not just sleeping with them.

He took a shower and changed, decided on black jeans that made his ass look amazing and a simple blue button down. He washed and combed his hair, pulling it up in a low bun. He didn’t always put a lot in his appearance but when he did, he looked damn good and he knew it.

Before he left he texted Dayton, letting him know he was on his way. He pulled out his bike, hoping that Dayton wouldn’t mind being on the back of a motorcycle and took off. He arrived at exactly 6 p.m.. He parked his bike and walked up the walkway to the door, knocking on it.

It took Dayton a few minutes to answer the door, pulling it open with a large smile and a hello.

Bucky smirked, letting his eyes travel down Dayton’s body. Seeing him out of a race uniform really did things to Bucky. The white shirt he was wearing was tight enough to show off his muscular frame and the dark blue jeans he was wearing showed off just enough to leave Bucky wanting more. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked when he managed to pull his eyes back up to Dayton’s face.

Dayton smirked at him knowingly and nodded, “Ready to see if you have what it takes to woo me.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and lead Dayton down to his motorcycle and handed him a helmet. Dayton just looked at for a moment.

“You put it on your head, like your racing helmet.” Bucky said, laughing.

Dayton scowled at him, “I didn’t realize you were bringing your bike.”

“It’s the only thing I drive, is that going to be okay? Don’t tell me that you’re scared of the things, they’re harmless.”

Dayton grumbled and put the helmet on before climbing on, wrapping his arms tightly around Bucky’s waist. Bucky grinned and kicked the bike to life before taking off, taking a long way to his favorite dinner. He most definitely did not show off some of his skills as he was driving too, that would be ridiculous. 

“Show off.” Dayton chuckled as he was getting off the bike. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I just drove us here.”

“I know your games Barnes, doing a few bike tricks isn’t enough to get me on you.”

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes, leading him into the dinner, even opening the door for him.

“I know it’s not a fancy place but they have some of the best burgers in town and people won’t come screaming at you because you’re famous.”

“It’ll be nice to have a meal without people wanting autographs and photos. I love my fans but sometimes it’s nice to grab a bite to eat with a handsome guy and not have to worry about fans.”

Bucky chuckled, “I bet.” 

The look at the menus for a few moments before their waiter came by, asking what they wanted. They made small talk while they waited for their food to arrive.

“So, tell me, what does Dayton White do in his free time?” Bucky asked when they got their food.

“A lot of yoga and exercise. It’s important to keep fit.” Dayton said, taking a bite of his food. “Sitting in a car for so long can be really hard on the body, races can last up to three hours. That’s three hours of sitting in a car while trying not to wreck.”

Bucky nodded, “That’s understandable. I always wonder how people stand to be in the cars that long, it’s got to be even harder when cars are hit and you get jostled around.”

“Yeah, luckily I don’t get into too many wrecks. When I do they’re hard on the body. The yoga and exercise helps, also eating healthy helps.”

“Besides all of that, what else do you do in your free time?”

“I like to do lowkey things. I like to read a nice book and learn new things. I like to go for long walks. I like to watch raving.” Dayton took of drink of his water. “Driving comes with so many thrills and adrenaline rushes that sometimes it’s nice to just relax and do relaxing things. What about you?”

“I like to keep busy, staying still for too long makes me antsy. I go on bike rides. I volunteer at whatever food pantry or veterans center there is in whatever town we’re in at the time. When we’re home I volunteer at the local V.A., my friend Sam works there. Keeping busy keeps the mind quiet.”

“Is that why you stay so late working on the car? I don’t know how you find things to work on with how long you spend on it.”

“There’s always something that can use fine tuning or fixing up. Yeah, sleep isn’t a friend of mine anyway. Nightmares and such.” Bucky shrugged.

Dayton gestures to Bucky’s arm, a metal prostate, “Do your nightmares have anything to do with your arm?”

Bucky looked down at it, flexing it. “Yeah, but that’s a story for another time.”

Dayton nodded, not pushing further. 

The settled into easy conversation for the rest of dinner. Bucky paid before Dayton had the chance and drove him back to his place on his motorcycle. Bucky walked him up to the door, smiling softly.

“Tonight was actually pretty decent, you impressed me Barnes.”

“Impressed you enough to get a kiss?” Bucky bite his bottom lip, looking at with.

Dayton chuckles before stepping forward. He grabbed Bucky’s chin and pulled his face to his, brushing his lips against his softly. Bucky sighed and pushed closer, kissing him. He pushed Dayton against the door, forcing a huff from him, and licked across his bottom lip before sliding it into his mouth.

Dayton placed his hands on Bucky’s hips, moving his lips along with Bucky’s, letting Bucky dominate the kiss. He pushed his thigh between Bucky’s and rubbed it against his crotch. 

Bucky groaned, grinding against him.

“Fuck, I want you.” Bucky breathed.

Dayton smirked and pulled away and unlocked his door before leading Bucky inside. He leads him over to the couch, sitting down and pulling Bucky on top of him. Bucky rolls his hips against Dayton’s.

“I won’t fuck you tonight, but maybe I’ll make you cum.” Dayton said, kissing along Bucky’s neck, down to his collarbone. 

He bite at the skin, sucking on it gently as he slides his hand down Bucky’s front. He flicked open his jeans and wrapped his hand around Bucky’s cock. He stroked him slowly, sliding his thumb over the tip.

Bucky breathed harshly, moving his hips up, trying to get more than a lazy stroke. “Come on Dayton, you can touch me better than that.”

He narrowed his eyes, twisting his wrist on his up stroke, before grabbing Bucky and pushing him onto his back on the couch. He pulled Bucky’s pants off, smoothing his hands up Bucky’s thighs and pushing his shirt up.

He pressed open mouth kisses down Bucky’s chest, stopping to nip at his hips. He takes Bucky’s cock in his hand again, stroking it before licking along the thick vein underneath, up to the tip. He licks around the head, teasingly as he looks at Bucky before taking him into his mouth, sliding his mouth down, and moaning around his cock.

Bucky moaned, his back arching up, pushing his cock deeper into Dayton’s mouth. He grabs the back of the couch as he focusing on not cumming instantly. Sue him, it had been a while since someone had gone down on him.

Dayton barely scraped his teeth along the underside of his cock, massaging Bucky’s balls with one hand. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling off, stroking him.

“You’ve got a nice dick, Barnes.”

“It’s nicer in your mouth.”

Dayton slaps his thigh, “Don’t be a dick while I’m sucking yours.”

Dayton pushes his own pants and boxers off before crawling up Bucky’s body. He slides their cocks together as he kisses Bucky before reaching between them, grasping both of their cocks in his hand. 

Bucky moans into his mouth, placing his hands on his hips. He fucks up into Dayton’s fist, moaning at the delicious feeling of his cock sliding against Dayton’s. 

They move together, thrusting, sliding, stroking, Dayton’s lips moving against Bucky’s, his tongue slipping into Bucky’s mouth as he taste him. Bucky’s moans and whimpers being swallowed into the kiss.

Bucky’s breath hitches, his back arching as his stomach tightens with heat, his balls tightening and soon he’s cumming, being pushed over the edge by Dayton. He cums hard, making a mess of Dayton’s hand and cock. Dayton slides against him, a low moan escaping his lips as he cums, his cum mixing with Bucky’s. 

Dayton presses his forehead against Bucky’s, chuckling softly. 

“That was good.”

Bucky grinned, “Just wait until you fuck me.”


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here's part four of Fast Lane! Let me know what you think in the comments! Hope you guys enjoy this one!

It was race day and tensions were high. Bucky checked the car once again before pre-race inspections. He got so many nerves before the race started and questioned himself. What if he didn’t get a part right, what if a lug nut was loose. What if something happened and the car wrecked.

Bucky paced in the pits, listening to commands and watching the race happen. The pit crew managed to be faster with each pit stop, getting Dayton’s car fixed and back on the track in record time. The race was close with Dayton pulling ahead at the last second to score the win.

Bucky jumped up, clapping along with the rest of the team. It was always a rush when they won. It wasn’t just the driver who won something but the pit crew as well. It took the entire team to help pull off a win and it was always satisfying when a race was won.

Bucky followed the team over to the winners circle, congratulating Dayton on a race well driven. He hugged Dayton, clapping him on the back.

“Congratulations on the win!” Bucky grinned at him.

“Couldn’t have done it without the best pit crew!” Dayton grinned back to him. “Are you coming out for drinks?”

Bucky shook his head, “No, I’m going to head back to the hotel”

Dayton nodded. Bucky never went out for drinks with the team after wins. Nobody knew what he did, he always answered that he was going to go hotel, or home if they were in his hometown.

Bucky stuck around for a little bit, talking with everyone and enjoying the win before dipping out and leaving, heading hotel.

The hotel wasn’t much but it was a home away from home. They always managed to get decent rooms, Dayton usually making sure that his team had the best.

Bucky sighed when he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked. He rolled his neck, listening to it crack and pop before tossing his bag on the bed and taking his shirt off. He rubbed the shoulder of his left arm before taking his prosthetic off. 

He had been lucky to get a STARK model prosthetic, especially one that was able to come off. 

He laid the arm on the bed and rubbed his shoulder. Even the most expensive prosthetics were still a pain at times. He stretched, working out all the knots and kinks the best he could before taking a hot shower before putting his arm back on. 

Laying in the bed, after his shower, he closes his eyes and evens out his breathing and relaxing as he thought about the day’s events. He needed quiet moments like this, moments when he could relax and reflect. He only let himself have them every so often, if he had too many of them his mind started to wander and he would overthink.

After a half an hour he opens his eyes and pulls himself up. He poured a glass of Scotch and walked out on the balcony of his room, leaning over the railing he watched the world below him as he drank the drink, enjoying the burn of the liquid as it slid down his throat.

Bucky’s phone vibrated in his rob and he answered it without looking at the screen, he knew who it was. She called like clockwork every week at this time.

“Natasha.” He said, his voice thick from not being used for a few hours.

“James. I saw that your team won, did you go out with them?” Natasha asked, getting straight to the point. It was one of the many things that he liked about her.

“No, I came back to the hotel.”

“We’ve talked about this James, you need to get out more. Being around people isn’t a bad thing.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I don’t like people, besides, I went on a date the other day.”

“What? You went on a date? With who? And why didn’t you tell me about this? That’s a serious improvement James.”

“You make it sound like I don’t do anything Nat.” Bucky rolled his eyes playfully. “I did and it was fun. We might do it again sometime.”

“Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“No, because I’m not going to let you run all your background checks on them and harass them with questions until you deem they’re good enough for me.”

“James you know I’ll find out who it is, might tell me.”

“Natasha, let me have this, okay? I’ll tell you when I’m ready. It was only one date, not enough to tell if it’s going anywhere anyway.”

“Fine but on the promise that the next time your team wins you go out and celebrate with your team. It wouldn’t hurt you to go out, I know it’s hard but you need to listen to Sam and get out there again.”

“I know. I’ll try. Bye Natasha.”

“Bye James.”

Bucky finished his drink before heading off to bed.


End file.
